


Shopping for Myself, With Myself(And Mikan)

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Kinda, Shopping, brief argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: On a school holiday the Ultimate Imposter decides Mitarai is in need of a new Autumn wardrobe.Day 2 of Danganronpa Autumn Event 2020Prompt: Holiday/Together
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Mitarai Ryota & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shopping for Myself, With Myself(And Mikan)

“Wait, come on! You don’t have to do this!” Ryota screamed as he was dragged through the gates of the school. “What about the boss? My deadline is in three weeks!”

“Hush Mitarai!” The Ultimate Impostor scolded, flinging the shorter boy over their shoulder. “If you move too much it’ll ruin your disguise. Besides, do you not remember which of us actually speaks with the boss?”

“Where are you even taking me?” Ryota moaned, as he finally gave up his struggle. He twirled some of the strands of the blond wig that had been shoved over his head.

“Autumn is upon us, and you haven’t a single outfit capable protecting you against the fall weather. Especially for someone who rarely washes his school uniform. I’d say if you’re wanting to survive to the winter, a new fall wardrobe is needed!”

“But is this really a good time? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“On a student holiday? Don’t kid yourself! We’ll buy you a few outfits then sit down for a meal. After we finish, then you may go back to aggressively driving yourself to an early death!”

“Don’t put it like that!” Ryota moaned as they suddenly came to a halt.

“S-S-So he didn’t come quietly a-a-after all?” Ryota heard a familiar voice ask. The shrill and uneasy tones revealed the voice had belonged to his other acquaintance Mikan Tsumiki. “Hello Mitarai, I hope I can b-b-be of some help to you!”

“Why’d you bring Tsumiki? A-A-AND PUT ME DOWN! It’s embarrassing for her to see me like this!” Ryota blushed. The imposter did as he asked, but left one of their hands on the animator’s shoulder (just in case he ran).

“I figured you’d appreciate some women’s intuition!” The imposter answered. “That and Tsumiki had nothing to do, so I figured she’d appreciate some company as well!”< /p> “L-L-Lets have fun t-t-today!” Mikan stated, putting her fingers together.

Her outfit wasn’t her usual school uniform that Ryota was used to. Instead she was wearing a forest green high-waits dress adorned with oranges. It was covered by an apricot colored cardigan that only had a single button done. On her head was a grey beanie, and a single band aid clung to her cheek. She looked different than usual, surprisingly more relaxed as she smiled to her friend.

The imposter as well. They were still in their Ryota Mitarai disguise, but their outfit was nothing he would have ever worn. An emerald green corduroy blazer, over a black turtleneck. The pants were a slick pair of khaki pants. Both of Ryota’s friends looked like they belonged in a fashion magazine, while he himself had still been in his messy school uniform.

“Now that we’re together, Tsumiki do you mind leading the way?” the imposter asked, gesturing to the nurse.

“Oh y-y-yes, let’s g-g-go!” She cheered! “I think you’ll like this place Mitarai, I got this outfit there last week, when I went with some of our classmates!”

“It’s where Mioda purchased her beret, correct?” The imposter asked. “If so, I’m sure we’ll find several fitting outfits for Mitarai!”

“Yes, there was a lot of boys clothes when I was there! They sell all kinds of hats and bags; they even have socks and underwear!” Tsumiki informed, before her eyes went wide. “B-B-B-But he doesn’t need any of those! S-S-S-Sorry!”

As they made it to the store it was bigger than Ryota expected. Tsumiki called it a ‘shop' but it was the size of a school gymnasium. With all sorts of clothes for anyone of any: age, size, or build. The brightly lit building had a good number of customers, but wasn’t exactly crowded per say. Rods of clothing were set up and conveniently placed for shoppers to have a clear view of their selections.

“Alright Tsumiki!” The imposter announced, pulling a piece of paper from their pocket. “Here’s a full list of Mitarai’s measurements. I’m trusting you to find something stylish, but can survive the weather!”

“G-G-Got it, you can trust me!” She cried, before falling on her face. Getting up she ran off into the multitude of rods.

“Now then, come!” The imposter set their hand on the animator’s shoulders leading him to a fitting room. After receiving a key from an employee, they unlocked the door and lead him inside. “Now, Tsumiki should be here soon with some outfits!”

The moment they said this, there was a light knock on the door before Mikan fell inside. Tying herself up in several dress shirts the moment her back collided with the ground!

As the Imposter helped her up to her feet, she handed a ball of clothes to Ryota. A wad of several dress shirts with stylish patterns, a few light-colored jackets, and two or three pairs of slacks in the basic shades of navy, khaki, and black. 

“I-I-I’ll wait outside,” The nurse announced, “b-b-but I want to see the outfits though. I-I-If you don’t mind!” She requested while she shut the door behind her, leaving the other two alone.

“I think this cerulean shirt, with the khakis will look sharp on you. Let’s try them on, shall we?” The imposter suggested, removing the hangers. 

“Um, you don’t have to be in here with me you know!” Ryota objected, making the imposter turn their head in concern. “It’s just that I’m not a little kid! I can get dressed by myself!”

“I see,” the imposter replied baffled, “but I was always under the assumption friends helped one another try on clothes. It’s good to have help in the case of difficult buttons, or to apply support so you don’t trip!”

“I only asked you to fill in for me, we’re not that kind of friends!” Ryota snapped, making the imposters expression go weirdly solemn. “Just wait outside! I’ll pick out my own clothes!”

“Very well, I’ll trust you to decide if you like the outfits!” They mumbled, leaving the fitting room.

Ryota sighed as he began to remove his uniform, and changed into the cerulean and khaki combo. When he saw himself in the mirror, he felt weirdly confident. He dug through the pile, and pulled out a khaki vest that matched the pants. When he slid it on, he felt like an important ceo, or a professional animator about to strut down the red carpet.

“So, what do you think?” He asked.

“Quite sharp, perhaps a tie and some loafers could go with it!” Ryota answered himself, lowering his voice a tad to match the imposter’s.

“Y-y-yes! I’ll go get some, oh no I fell!” He added in Tsumiki’s voice. 

With a tiny smirk, he thought that maybe being an imposter could be a great job. But imitating the voices of his friends oddly made Ryota miss them. Even though they were on the other side of the door, he felt distant from them. That maybe the way he spoke to the imposter was too harsh. Unlocking the dressing room, he was prepared to show off the outfit. Only for the door to be pushed back in his face trapping him inside.

“W-whats going on?” Ryota asked, but there was no response. He placed his ear on the door.

“WOAH JUST IBUKI'S LUCK!” He heard a loud voice cheer. “A cutie and a hottie are here!”

While he peeked through the vents on the door, Ryota saw a girl with pink and blue highlights in her hair approach the fitting room. She was almost vibrating with how giddy she was.

Ryota had recognized her from some photos Tsumiki had shown him. She was apparently super nice, if not a bit overeager. She also had a tendency of making the occasional uncomfortable comments to her classmates. And was obsessed with all kinds of music.

He then looked to the imposter. Their hand had been pressed against the door. Allowing Ryota to finally understand why he couldn’t leave. If another classmate (especially one as noisy as her) figured out about him, then everything would be ruined. Ryota prayed that she’d leave soon.

“H-h-hey Ibuki!” Tsumiki cowered trying to not look suspicious. But between her trying to not draw attention to the dressing room, and not wanting to look Ibuki in the eye. The nurse looked suspicious as ever.

“What up girl? You two hanging out? Are you ok with adding one more? I mean as long as we’re all here we might as well have fun together! Am I right?” Ibuki laughed, before noticing the imposters position, and their hand on the door. “Whatcha doing hot stuff? Hiding bodies?”

“Not at all! I just finished trying on clothes!” The imposter lied. “Nothing all that good, so I’m thinking of looking for something else!”

“Well obviously they’re not good, you’re shopping with Tsumiki!” Ibuki laughed. “No offense Mikan! But if you were shopping with Ibuki, then you’d find all kinds of awesome threads!” She cheered while she grabbed onto both of the imposter’s arms. “Come on, Ibuki thinks there’s a chainmail turtleneck with your name on it!”

As they were dragged off the imposter slyly handed their wallet to Mikan. Who in return, rushed over and slid it under the door.

“Buy whatever you want, we’ll bring you food later!” She whispered, before she turned and followed after Ibuki.

“What?” Ryota asked looking to see the imposter give him a final nod before they disappeared entirely.

Finally understanding, Ryota gathered the clothes he wanted to buy. He exited the room and cautiously looked around to make sure nobody would recognize him. Disguise or not, it would be bad to run into someone from the school.

Reaching the register Ryota sighed with relief. The cashier had just begun to scan through his clothes when he heard it.

“No Mikan, don’t be a prude! Unzip more of the holes!”

A cold sweat ran down the animators back.

“What? We need to get your nipples pierced! This vest doesn’t work without pierced nipples!”

His friends were in danger, and he had to do something quick! While he looked around panicked, any thoughts of anime, or drawing had escaped from Ryota’s mind completely. Even any bit of discourse he had about being dragged from his dorm to go shopping had been dissolved by a feral desire to save his only companions.

He noticed a microphone beside the stone-faced cashier. With no hesitation he grabbed the device, pushed the button, and screamed:  
“WHOA! IS THAT IDOL SINGER SAYAKA MAIZONO!”

“Whoa kid what are you doing?” The cashier barked, their face full of rage as their teeth sharpened.

“SAYAKA MAIZONO?” Ibuki shrieked, as she dashed to the front of the store. Her eyes blazed as she held up a CD. “Did she leave? I need her to hear my mixtape and join my band!”

“She just went through the door! To the left!” Ryota lied, deepening his voice again.

“SAYAKA!” Ibuku shrieked, forcing her way through the door. 

The disgruntled cashier murmured as they handed Ryota a bag with his clothes inside: “That’ll be 60,000 yen!”

As Ryota paid, both the imposter and Tsumiki came to the front of the store. Their hair was ruffled, and their clothes wrinkled as a result of Ibuki's excitement.

“I never thought I’d be so grateful towards an idol!” The imposter groaned, readjusting themselves. “Well, may I assume that you’d like to return to your dorm and get back to work, Mitarai?”

“Actually, I want curry!” Ryota corrected with a blush. “Would the two of you like to join me?”

Both the imposter and Tsumiki looked shocked at his sudden statement. But in the end agreed

“And if you want, can you two take me shopping again some time?”

“Of course!” The imposter replied placing their hand on his shoulder. “It is our job to take care of you, remember!"

“Right!” Mitarai nodded “That’s what friends are for!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo day 2! Mikan kinda got pushed to the side in this one, but have no fear she'll be the main focus of the one on Friday! 
> 
> As for the prompt i know its not really focused on a particular holiday, but that word for me never means anything more than no school sooooo


End file.
